The Cure to Vampirism
by Illucida
Summary: Sam and Dean go to Los Angeles in response to rumors about monsters in the sewer. Angel and Spike find themselves changed…forever.


Disclaimer: _Supernatural_ is the property of Eric Kripke and various companies that have a hand in it. _Angel_ is owned by Joss Whedon and associates.

Summary: Sam and Dean go to Los Angeles in response to rumors about monsters in the sewer. Angel and Spike find themselves changed…forever.

* * *

Wandering the sewer system of Los Angeles because of a rumor of monsters was not Sam and Dean's idea of fun. No, Sam would much rather be up in their roach motel room doing research (or looking at porn when Dean wasn't around), and Dean would take hustling a couple of drunks out of their hard earned cash in a game of pool, any day over this. But the rumors led to the surprisingly well kept sewer, so the sewer is where they had to be.

"There probably isn't anything here," Dean grumbled.

"The rumors say that two monsters frequent the sewer all the time. If we can't find any evidence supporting this, then we can just go back to the motel. Maybe we can make some money while we search for another case," Sam responded, moving the beam of his flashlight back and forth across the tunnel.

"Aha! You do think this is a waste of time!"

"It probably is. But we both agreed that with this many rumors, we should investigate. We've investigated places with less evidence to go on before."

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't we just…" Dean trailed off, as the sounds of loud arguing filled the sewer. Sam and Dean quickly turned off their flashlights, and crouched down in the darkness, ready for a fight.

"The astronaut would not win! We've had this argument before! The cave man has raw—

"Shut up for a moment, Spike."

"I let you argue your side!" Spike spluttered angrily.

"Shut up! Don't you smell it?"

Spike paused, cocking his head to the side. It smelt like sewer…but also like salt, sulfur, and human. Guess Angel wasn't just being an ass.

"You think it's what's been causing trouble?" Spike asked.

"Only one way to find out."

Angel and Spike put on their game faces and attacked. Angel went for the slightly smaller figure, and got the butt of a sawed-off shot gun to the face before throwing the man into the wall.

Getting a glimpse of yellow eyes as he picked himself off the wall, Dean shouted out, "Demons!"

Just as Spike was about to tackle Sam over, he found himself and Angel pinned to the wall. Sam's eyes were closed, and his right arm was straight out in front of him, his palm facing the two vampires. Face scrunched in concentration, Sam slowly closed his palm into a fist, as if tugging on something. Suddenly, extreme pain exploded inside of Spike and Angel, as if something was literally being pulled out from them. They dropped to the floor, writhing in pain as Sam released them, panting from exertion.

"Sam!" Dean shouted both in concern and anger.

"I'm fine; and before you even start, I had no choice. We left the knives in the Impala. What else was I supposed to do?"

Dean reluctantly let the issue drop for now, and looked at the two people on the ground, "Shouldn't they be unconscious? Victims of possession usually don't wake up for awhile…"

"It…felt different somehow. Like the demon had been the only thing there for a long time. It was attached to the body in a different way."

"That doesn't even make sense, Sam."

"It's just what it felt like. It's hard to explain."

"Whatever," Dean said, before walking over and crouching down next to the bleach-blond male, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy! Bloody idiot…" Spike sat up, rubbing his neck, trying to sooth some of the tenseness. He froze suddenly, eyes widening.

"Peaches…is it just me, or is your heart beating too?"

* * *

**Notes**: Because the vampire lore of the Buffy-verse and Supernatural-verse do not line up, I had to get creative. This story was inspired by a hangman game between my sister and I. The 'Vampire' in the Buffy-verse is merely a demon that managed to completely kick out the human in this story. Hence why they do not have souls. The demon lacks a basic personality, and so takes on the personality of the host. If Sam had done this to vampires lacking souls, they would have just been reduced to ash.

Cave man/Astronaut argument is a continuation of the argument in an episode in season 5 of _Angel_.

Thank you. I do not know if I will continue this universe.


End file.
